Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Adventure
Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure is a TV all star movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in October 4, 2014. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson' (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard' (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) Bugs Booms *'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) *'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) *'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) *'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) *'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) *'K-9': (John Goodman) *'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) *'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) *'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) *'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) *'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) *'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) *'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Circe': (Tara Jayne) *'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) *'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) *'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) *'Jake': (John DiMaggio) *'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) *'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) *'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) *'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) *'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) *'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) *'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) *'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) *'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) *'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) *'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) Allies *'Max Tennyson' ((61 yr old)) (Paul Eiding): He, Ben and Gwen where to the Future City to find the Mordecai Mounds. *'Ben Tennyson '(11 yr old) (Tara Strong): *'Gwen Tennyson' (11 yr old) (Ashley Johnson): When she came with Ben and Max to the future, she was surprised that her older self is dating Kevin, and how a nerd she is. But her olderself told her that "You'll get to know him as you mature." *'Mrs. Nora' (Liz Bolton) *'Azmuth': (Rene Auberjonois) *'Blukic' (Paul Eiding): Blukic is a Galvan technician who works for the Plumbers along with his partner Driba *'Driba' (Eric Bauza) *'Doc Saturday' (Bumper Robinson) *'Drew Saturday' (Vanessa Marshall) *'Zak Saturday' (Ogie Banks) *'Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday' (Corey Burton) *'Zon' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Komodo' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Doyle Blackwell' (Will Friedle) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Li Ming Hu) Recurring Characters *'Mr. Ignacius Baumann' (Corey Burton): is a local shop keeper in Bellwood. *'Pakmar' (Tara Strong) Ice Dooms and Negative 10 This new Negative 10 includes 15 villains some of the original members and Ice Dooms are 18 members. #'Vilgax' (Steven Blum): Leader of the Negative 10 and who revived Malware. His plan is to destroy Ben Tennyson. #'Malware' (Corey Burton): Vilgax found a small piece of Malware and revived him with a corrupted version of the helix. He's is second-in-command. Ben was shocked that Vilgax brought him back in his third from, and he grew a tail with two ends.. At the mid battle in part 2, he and Khyber brutaly defeated Rook and absorb his new improved Proto-Tool during the raid at Plumber HQ in Bellwood. In the end, he and Vilgax were sent to the Null Void by both Bens. #'Dr. Psychobos' (Eric Bauza): He escapes from Plumber HQ and extracted the Nano chips from Elena Validus to make new improvements for the Nemetrix for Khyber's new pet. Vilgax will allow him destroy Azmuth after he orders him to detroy Ben Tennyson, if he gets in his way of destroying his Galvan rival. #'Khyber' (David Kaye): #*'Khyber's new pet '(Dee Bradley Baker) #'Overlord/Captain Nemesis '(Christopher McDonald): #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #*A mutant gorilla/alligator #*A mutant snake/bat #*A mutant fox #'Fistrick' (Eric Bauza): #*Corvo (Bumper Robinson): #*Hoodlum (Paul Eiding) #'Rojo '(Jennifer Hale): #'Charmcaster' (Kari Walhgren): #*Charmcaster's Rock creatures #'Vulkanus' (John DiMaggio) #*'Pickaxe Aliens': #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Psyphon' (Dee Bradley Baker): Although he explained to his former master that he has his own plans, he agrees to help Vilgax. #'Trumbipulor' (Eric Bauza) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Munya': (Fred Tatasciore) #'V.V. Argost': (Jim Cummings) #'Dr. Abby Hardscarb': (Helen Mirren) Hanna Barbera characters *'Yogi Bear': (Dan Aykroyd) *'Boo-Boo Bear': (Justin Timberlake) *'Cindy Bear': (Julie Bennet) *'Huckleberry Hound': (Jeff Bergman) *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Jeff Bergman) *'Baba Looey': (Neil Ross) *'Snagglepuss': (Tom Kenny) *'Augie Doggie': (Greg Berg) *'Doggie Daddy': (John Stephenson) *'Pixie and Dixie': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mr. Jinks': (John C. Reilly) *'Hokey Wolf': (Jeff Bergman) *'Ding-A-Ling Wolf': (Neil Ross) *'Yakky Doodle': (Frank Welker) *'Chopper': (Frank Welker) *'Snooper': (Rob Paulson) *'Blabber': (Rob Paulson) *'Scare Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Quack-Up': (Jeff Bergman) *'Loopy De Loop': (Tom Kenny) *'Magilla Gorilla': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Punkin' Puss': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mushmouse': (Neil Ross) *'Ricochet Rabbit': (Mark Hamil) *'Droop-a-Long Coyote': (Jeff Bergman) *'Wally Gator': (Jeff Bergman) *'Touche Turtle': (Jeff Bergman) *'Dum Dum the Dog': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lippy the Lion': (Tom Kenny) *'Hardy Har Har': (Jeff Bergman) *'Peter Potamus': (Kevin James) *'So-So': (Hugh Jackman) *'Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey': (Rob Paulson) *'Breezly Bruin': (John Stephenson) *'Secret Squirrel': (Jess Harnell) *'Morocco Mole': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Atom Ant': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Squiddly Diddly': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Maw Rugg': (Grey DeLisle) *'Paw Rugg': (George Lopez) *'Floral Rugg': (Bridget Mendler) *'Shag Rugg': (Davis Cleveland) *'Winsome Witch': (Grey DeLisle) *'Lucky the Cat': (Grey DeLisle) *'Precious Pupp': (Joe Alaskey) *'Granny Sweet': (June Foray) *'Lambsy Divey': (Marty Ingels) *'Bristle Hound': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mildew Wolf': (John Stephenson) *'Winsome Witch': (Grey DeLisle) *'Lucky the Cat': (Grey DeLisle) *'Top Cat': (Tom Kenny) *'Benny the Ball': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Choo-Choo': (Tom Kenny) *'Brain': (Jason Harris Katz) *'Fancy-Fancy': (Chris Edgerly) *'Spook': (Benjamin Diskin) *'Tom Cat': (Doc Brown) *'Jerry Mouse': (Frank Welker) *'Tom Cat Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Jerry Mouse Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Spike the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Tyke Dog': (Frank Welker) *'Mike Dog': (Kwesi Boakye) *'Butch Cat': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Meathead': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Topsy': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lightning': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Fluff, Muff and Puff': (Frank Welker) *'Tom Cat Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Jerry Mouse Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Nibbles': (Tara Strong) *'Cousin Muscles': (Frank Welker) *'Cousin George': (Frank Welker) *'Topo': (Tara Strong) *'Droopy': (Frank Welker) *'Drippy': (Frank Welker) *'Dripple': (Charlie Adliner) *'Butch Dog': (Joe Alaskey) *'Screwball Squirrel': (Charlie Adliner) *'Barney Bear': (Frank Welker) *'George and Junior': (Frank Welker) *'Grape Ape': (Brad Garrett) *'Beegle Beagle': (Marty Ingels) *'Hair Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Square Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Bubi Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Bananas the Gorilla': (Joe Alaskey) *'Frankenmutt': (Frank Welker) *'Mumfrey': (Frank Welker) *'Dr. Vinnie': (Frank Welker) *'Catula': (Charlie Adliner) *'Elsa': (Pat Musick) *'Angel': (Pat Musick) *'George': (Frank Welker) *'Joey': (Frank Welker) *'Country': (Chris Edgerly) *'Scoots': (Chris Edgerly) *'Kitty Jo': (Julie Bennet) *'Cheesie': (Grey DeLisle) *'Groove':(Casey Kasem) *'Undercover Elephant': (Frank Welker) *'Loudmouse': (Frank Welker) *'Autocat': (Marty Ingels) *'Motormouse': (Neil Ross) *'Blast-Off Buzzard': (Joe Alaskey) *'George': (Frank Welker) *'Joey': (Frank Welker) *'Hustle': (Joe Alaskey) *'Boogie': (Joe Alaskey) *'Bump': (Joe Alaskey) *'King': (Jeff Bergman) *'Sheena the Lioness': (Grey DeLisle) *'Zelda the Ostrich': (Grey DeLisle) *'Big H the Hippopotamus': (Joe Alaskey) *'Clyde the Ape': (Joe Alaskey) *'Skids the Alligator': (Joe Alaskey) *'Yukayuka the Hyena': (Joe Alaskey) *'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) *'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) *'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale) *'Meathead Dog': (John DiMaggio) All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Lara Jill Miller- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Taylor Spreitler- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson (16-years-old) *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16-years-old) *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed, Max Tennyson, Zed *Eric Bauza- Driba, Dr. Psychobos *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Patton Oswalt- Bugs Bunny *H. Jon Benjamin- Daffy Duck *Joey Lawrence- Porky Pig *Neil Patrick Harris- Pete Puma *Patrick Stewart- Marvin the Martian *John Goodman- K-9 *R. Brandon Johnson- Foghorn Leghorn *Kristn Schaal- Lola Bunny *Reba McEntire- Tina Russo *Melissa Joan Hart- Petunia Pig *Tara Jayne- Circe *Daryl Sabara- Rex Salazar *Jeremy Shada- Finn *Freddy Rodriguez- Caesar Salazar *Wally Kruth- Agent Six *Kevin Michael Richardson- Slowpoke Rodriguez *Samuel Vincent- Floyd Minton *Jessica DiCicco- Flame Princess *Chuck Deezy- Rodney Rabbit *Jim Cummings- Tasmanian Devil, V.V. Argost *Cat Deeley- Miss Prissy *Jonah Hill- Tweety *Fred Savage- Noah Nixon *Liz Bolton- Mrs. Nora *Rene Auberjonois- Azmuth *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Will Friedle- Doyle Blackwell *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Li Ming Hu- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax *Dan Aykroyd- Yogi Bear *Justin Timberlake- Boo-Boo Bear *Julie Bennet- Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo *Kevin James- Peter Potamus *Hugh Jackman- So-So *Jeff Bergman- Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King *Benjamin Diskin- Spook *Maurice LaMarche- Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning *Tom Kenny- Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ice King, Gunther *Neil Ross- Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse *Brad Garrett- Grape Ape *Marty Ingels- Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey *Frank Welker- Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Drippy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Duke, Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog *Rob Paulsen- Mac, Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Mark Hamil- Ricochet Rabbit, Tosh *John C. Reilly- Mr. Jinks *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf *Greg Berg as Augie Doggie *Grey DeLisle- Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Rebecca Holiday *Chris Edgerly- Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots *Casey Kasem- Groove *Jason Harris Katz- Brain *George Lopez- Paw Rugg, Speedy Gonzales *Bridget Mendler- Floral Rugg *Davis Cleveland- Shag Rugg *Tara Strong- Nibbles, Topo, Ben Tennyson (11-years-old), Pakmar, Lucy Mann, Annie *Doc Brown-Tom Cat *Jess Harnell- Secret Squirrel *Charlie Adliner- Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel *Pat Musick- Elsa and Angel *Kwesi Boakye- Mike Dog *June Foray- Granny Sweet *Joe Alaskey- Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog *BJ Ward- Desert Flower *John DiMaggio- Meathead Dog, Jake, Bobo Haha *Phil LaMarr- Jazz's voice *Corey Burton- Ignacius Baumann, Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday, Malware Transcript *(This movie begins at Yogi's Jollyday Tours) *'Yogi Bear': (to the audience) Hey, hey, hey It's us Yogi Bear and his friends so what happend at the past where Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max age 61 at the rustbucket? Good. After our song. *(Song:Beyond the Sea) *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪Somewhere beyond the sea♪ ♪Somewhere waiting for me♪ ♪My lover stands on golden sands♪ ♪And watches the ships that go sailin'♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Somewhere beyond the sea♪ ♪She's there watching for me♪ ♪If I could fly like birds on a high♪ ♪Then straight to her arms♪ ♪I'd go sailing♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪It is far beyond the stars♪ ♪It is near beyond the moon♪ ♪But I know beyond a doubt♪ ♪My heart will lead me there soon♪ *'Snagglepuss': (Singing) ♪We'll meet beyond the shore♪ ♪We'll kiss just as we'll be beyond the sea♪ ♪And never again I'll go sailing♪ *'Top Cat': ♪And I know beyond a doubt♪ ♪My heart will lead me there soon♪ ♪We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore♪ ♪We're gonna kiss just as before♪ ♪And ♪happy we'll be beyond the sea♪ ♪And never again I'll go sailing♪ ♪No more sailing♪ ♪So long sailing♪ ♪Bye bye sailing...♪ *'Yogi Bear': And now the story takes happens at the rust bucket. *(At the rust bucket) *'Young Ben': Hey Gwen! Grandpa! Look what I did to the rust bucket? A GroundBridge. *'Young Gwen': That's pretty good. What's a GroundBridge? *'Young Ben': A SpaceBridge technology. *'Max (age 61)': Let's have test of this? *(Max age 61 drives the rust bucket and go to the GroundBridge) *(Title card:Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure) *(At the ship) *'Lawyer Goodwill': Hey, Ice King! We've got some major trouble! *'Yosemite Sam': Yeah. *'Corvo': What's this? *'Death': Oh, is this... *'Ice King': Yeah. That's when I found things. *'Sevenseven': So, is this the key to the fabled Babylon Garden? *'Magic Man': I wonder... Cloud it be true? cloud our ancestors have left behind hidden treasure that's just waiting to be discovered? *'Ice King': Yes. *'Billy Billions': Mmm... *'Nasty Canasta': Uh-uh! I you get your greasy little hands on this, you'll probably use it in some crazy experiment of yours. *'Oh, come on! I only want to look at it.' *'Mugsy': You always say you ONLY want this. or that. Remember the teaching of our ancestors." Be careful what you ask for, ultimately you'll only get three true wishes. *'Rocky': Oh, be quiet. *'Ice King': Why'd you guys in here anyway? *'Huge Head': Well, Vilgax. *'Hoodlum': He told us that he has an interesting proposition for you. *(Vilgax arrives) *'Vilgax': Ahem... Am I interupting anything? *'Ice King': So then, I hear you wanted to see me? *'Vilgax': Are you Ice King, the king of ice and co-captain of Ice Dooms? your repulation proceeds you. I've heard so much about your famous group. *'Ice King': Yes and Enough! What do you want? *'Vilgax': Well now, I heard a rumor, a rumor that you have the key to Babylon Garden. Now, could this be true? *'Ice King': Yes. What's this key? *'Vilgax': We're you aware of this? I imagine not, yet. The key to Babylon Garden is... *(Vilgax whispers to Ice King) *'Ice King': Heh. So let me get this straight, we just need to collect these Crystals, right? *'Vilgax': Yes. *'Ice King': Sounds easy. *'Vilgax': You really think so, eh? *'Ice King': What do you mean? Are you saying the Babylon Rouges aren't capable of stealing some puny crystals? *'Vilgax': No, of course not. *'Ice King': Hmph. Ah ha ha ha ha! *(At Future City) *'Jeannie': I think the signal's coming from around here. *'Rigby': Yeah. And that's a pretty good hairdo with bangs, blue plain heand band and blue bow. Looks good, Jeannie. *'Jeannie': Yep. Hmm... That's really werid. It looks like something's jamming the radar signal! *'Wendy': Yeah. *'Jenny': Yu can say that again. *(The glass breaks) *'Mordecai': Mm? *(The Ice Dooms with their extreme gears are going down) *'Skips': There! What's that?! *'Rook Blonko': I don't know? *'Darwin': I can not see it. *'Chestnut': Neither can I. *'Dave': Let's find out? *'Benson': Right. *'Pops': Jolly good show. *'Jeannie': Mordecai! The Crystals over there! *(The Ice Dooms with their extreme gears are in the road) *'Mordecai': All right!! Now we're talking! *'Gumball': Yeah. *'Teen Ben': It's Hero Time! *(Ben touch his monitoring and transform into XLR8) *(Mordecai Mounds are going down) *(The Ice Dooms are in thier way and Bugs Booms are in there way too) *'Thomas': Shoot! *(Mordecai goes on to his extreme gear and XLR8 are running) *'Finn': Hmmm. *'Jake': What the...?! *(Mordecai riding hid extreme gear and XLR8 are runnig to the Ice King) *'Ice King': Huh... Not bad! *(Mordecai riding his extreme gear and XLR8 are still running saw Ice King was not here) *'Mordecai': Uh, Ben? *'XLR8': Yeah? *'Mordecai': Look. *'XLR8': What the--!? *(Ice King with his extreme gear goes up and down attack Mordecai and XLR8 and fell down) *'Ice King': Hmph! So YOU'RE supposed to be fastest thing alive? *(The Ice Dooms and Bugs Booms with their extreme gears are riding away, XRL8 transform back to Ben) *(Mordecai Mounds arrives) *'Margaret': Mordecai, are you okay? *'Mordecai': Yeah, I'm okay. *'Julie': Ben, are you alright. *'Mordecai': Oh, new cpmpetition! *(At the Future City in the morning) ---- *(Yogi's Jollyday Tours arrives) *(Yogi Bear and his friends are getting out in the car) *'Yogi Bear': Hey-hey-hey, gang. We here okay. I'call names. Boo-Boo? *'Boo-Boo Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Cindy? *'Cindy Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Huck? *'Huckleberry Hound': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Desert Flower? *'Desert Flower': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Quick Draw McGraw? *'Quick Draw McGraw': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Baba Looey? *'Baba Looey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Snagglepuss? *'Snagglepuss': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hokey Wolf? *'Hokey Wolf': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Ding-a-Ling Wolf? *'Ding-a-Ling Wolf': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Pixie and Dixie? *'Pixie and Dixie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Mr. Jinks? *'Mr. Jinks': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Super Snooper? *'Snooper': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Blabber Mouse? *'Blabber': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Scare Bear? *'Scare Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Quack-Up? *'Quack-Up': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Augie Doggie? *'Augie Dogie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Doggie Daddy? *'Doggie Daddy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Yakky Doodle? *'Yakky Doodle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Chopper? *'Chopper': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Secret Squirrel? *'Secret Squirrel': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Morocco Mole? *'Morocco Mole': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Granny Sweet? *'Granny Sweet': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Precious Pup? *'Precious Pup': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Squiddly Diddly? *'Squiddly Diddly': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Paw Rugg? *'Paw Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Maw Rugg? *'Maw Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Floral Rugg? *'Floral Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Shag Rugg? *'Shag Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Winsome Witch? *'Winsome Witch': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Atom Ant? *'Atom Ant': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Wally Gator? *'Wally Gator': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hardy Har Har? *'Hardy Har Har': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Lippy the Lion? *'Lippy the Lion': Here. ---- *'Yogi Bear': Top Cat? *'Top Cat': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Benny the Ball? *'Benny the Ball': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Brain? *'Brain': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Fancy-Fancy? *'Fancy-Fancy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Spook? *'Spook': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Undercover Elephant? *'Undercover Elephant': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Loudmouse? *'Loudmouse': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hustle? *'Hustle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Boogie? *'Boogie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bump? *'Bump': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Grape Ape? *'Grape Ape' '': Grape Ape. Grape Ape. Here. *'Yogi Bear': Beegle Beagle? *'Beegle Beagle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Autocat? *'Autocat': Here. *'Motormouse': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Butch Dog? *'Butch Dog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hair Bear? *'Hair Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Square Bear? *'Square Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bubi Bear? *'Bubi Bear': Here. *'Blast-Off Buzzard': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Frankenmutt? *'Frankenmutt': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Elsa? '''Elsa': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Catula? *'Catula': Here? *'Yogi Bear': Mumfrey? *'Mumfrey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Dr. Vennie? *'Dr. Veenie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Angel? *'Angel': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bananas the Gorilla? *'Bananas the Gorilla': Here. *'Yogi Bear': King? *'King': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Sheena the Lioness? *'Sheena the Lioness': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Zelda the Ostrich? *'Zelda the Ostrich': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Big H the Hippopotamus? *'Big H the Hippopotamus': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Skids the Alligator? *'Skids the Alligator': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Yukayuka the Hyena? *'Yukayuka the Hyena': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Okay, gang we here at Future City. *'Huckleberry Hound': Yep. We're here, Yogi. *(Yogi Bear and his friends saw Pakmar at his new place) *(Pakmar saw those animals) *'Pakmar': Hey! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': (Shocking and Gasping) *'Pakmar': What are you, animals doing here? and Go away! Leave Pakmar alone! or Pakmar calls Plumbers on you! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': What are you screaming about? Wait a minute. You are screaming? AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! A green alien! *(Yogi Bear and his friends are going back to Yogi's Jollyday Tours) *'Pakmar': That is a relief no more Ben Tennyson for ruined Pakmar's business venture again. I'm a free green alien. *(Time Eater arrives) *'Time Eater': (Roaring) *(Time Eater is flying away) *'Pakmar': What was that? No matters Ben Tennyson is still not ruined Pakmar's new business venture again. ---- *(After the second event is over) *'Benson': Yeah, but what exactly is Ice Dooms really after. *'Audrey': Aw, it can't be anything too important. *'Mikey': We can't just stand ground here! *'Mordecai': Right! ---- *(Bugs Booms walks away) *'Rook Blonko': Hmm... that mark... *'Mordecai': Mark? *'Rook Blonko': Uh-huh. I think it was on the board of those guys we ran into in Future City.... Babylon... *'All': Babylon? *'Rook Blonko': Yes, the mark of the Babylon Rogues. A long time ago, there was a floating island known as Babylon Garden. Supposedly, robbers lived there. According to rumors... This "legendary" band, the Babylon Rouges, were great thieves. Legend also says that the Babylon Rouges incurred the wrath of the Gods because of their crimes, and that the island was cast into the the depths of the earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then Scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylon Rouges treasure still remains on that island, waiting to be discovered. There are also rumors that the Babylon Rogues were Extreme Gear specialists. *'Kevin Levin': Still, now can a plank like that just float? *'Rook Blonko': That's easy to explain. According to the Kutt-Jou koi ski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the... *'Kevin Levin': Stooop! I get it, okay?! it just floats and that's good enough for me! *'Nyancy Chan': Ah ha ha ha ha! *'Kevin Levin': Huh? *'Nyancy Chan': Sorry! But it's just too funny! (Thinking) (Let's see.) That Gear's unusual. *'Rook Blonko': Custominzed it myself. *'Nyancy Chan': Hmmmm. (Thinking) (This isn't half bad, for an amateur. Still... You can never be too careful.) (Nyancy attaches a small explosive to the bottom ) Hmm! Ah ha ha ha ha! *'Rook Blonko': Huh? *'Nyancy Chan': Well, I never imagined anyone would enter the race with a such piece of junk! Thanks though. It was a good for a laugh. See ya, half cat. *(Nyancy walks away) *'Maggie': Ohhhhh, that girl, who does she think she is?! *'Mordecai': Yeah! How can she just walk in and diss Rook?! *'Kevin Levin': I know! And tinkering's all he's really good at, too! ---- *'Young Ben': Really? *'Azmuth': Yep. *'Mordecai': Jimmy, I need a drink? *'Jimmy': Here you go. *'Mordecai': Thank you. (drinks it) Taste funny. Of course, what do I know after sixty your sense of taste completely diapp- (In Jazz's Voice) eared. Oh no my voice. My do I sound like Jazz from Transformers Animated? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': I don't know? Maybe, it has at Pakmar's Weapons and Gears shop. I see over the store. Pakmar?! *'Pakmar': Ohh. A customer? Ohh. It's you! (*spits) Ben Tennyson, what are you doing here in Pakmar's new place? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': (Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Blukic, Driba, Max age 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen are behind Teen Ben Tennyson) Well, our friend to get his voice back can you get it? *'Pakmar': You actually want to buy something for Pakmar? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Yes. *(Pakmar looking for a voice tonic and is not here.) *'Pakmar': Sorry, I don't see it and do you want weapons and invisible spray? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Sure. *'Pakmar': Okay, uh, you need to have your parents here when you buy them, though. Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Azmuth, Blukic, Driba, Max age 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen look at each other *'Jeannie': Parents? Parents?! Oh No! crying and weeping loudly and turns away. *'Pakmar': Wha- wha- what's the matter? continues crying and weeping *'Rigby': We, we're her friends, see, and her parents... died at a hospital last year. *'Jeannie': Why?! Mounds cries and weeps, then covers their eyes. Jeannie turns around, still crying and weeping Why?! Why did you have to take them both?! Why?! Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph and Jonsey begins to cry and weep Why?! Driba, Max age 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen observes them, then joins them in the crying and weeping *'Lucy Mann': (crying and weeping) Why do people have to keep reminding us of what we don't have?! *'All': (crying and weeping) *'Pakmar': to soothe them It's all right, it's all right people. Don't cry, I'll... I'll just... pack these up for you, okay? a few weapons and give it to them. Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Blukic, Driba, Azmuth, Max age 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen cry a bit more, then stop *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Okay. *'Pakmar': But I have a friend named Mr. Baumann he needs help for the talent show and it will get $500 for the ex grand prix will you help him? *'Rook Blonko': Sure thing. *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Listen, the talent show for the people will like and I want Max age 61 and Youngs Ben and Gwen to be in charge of the admission of talent show it cost $500 for ex world grand prix. *'Max (Age 61) & Youngs Ben and Gwen': Right! *'Mordecai (In Jazz's voice)': Okay, let's spilt up. Once we find out at outside we saw something. Who's with me? *'All': Yeah! *(At Outside) *'Pakmar': Ah yes. No Ben Tennyson ruined my Pakmar's new place and Pakmar's gonna take a walk. *(Pakmar is walking and saw a TV's at Joe's TV Store outside with Jimmy Jones, Madison & Mr. Smoothy's Employee) *'Will Harangue': (On TV) I'm Will Harangue. I'm with Yogi Bear and his friends. So tell me, what did you saw? *'Yogi Bear': (On TV) Well, we saw a green alien named Pakmar. He's angry. *'Huckleberry Hound': (On TV) His appearance is a green alien has warts on his face. *'Tom Cat': (On TV) *'Quick Draw McGraw': (On TV) And, He wears a small black suit and silver armor. *'Will Harangue': (On TV) You heard them, folks. A green alien named Pakmar. Here is his picture. picture is shown *'Jimmy Jones, Madison & Mr. Smoothy's Employee': (Shocking and Gasping) *'Pakmar': Uh-oh. That's me. I'm gonna hide. *(Pakmar hides in his store) *'Ice King': So, that's why. Robo Rider, Goldex and Shadowborg. *(Robo Rider, Goldex & Shadowborg arrives) *'Ice King': Mordecai Mounds to find out. They forcus on the real target. This been change of plans. Send in Michael Morningstar, Billy Billions and Nyancy Chan? *'Goldex': Yes, Ice King. *(Robo Rider, Goldex & Shadowborg walks away) *(At Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Barber Shop Quartet! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song:Haven't Met You Yet) *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I'm not surprised, not everything lasts♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Talk myself in, I talk myself out♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪I get all worked up then I let myself down♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I tried so very hard not to lose it♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I came up with a million excuses♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪I thought, I thought of every possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪And I know some day that it’ll all turn out♪ ♪You'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': Hmm...hmm.. (Singing) ♪I might have to wait, I'll never give up♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Wherever you are, whenever it's right♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪You'll come out of nowhere and into my life♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And I know that we can be so amazing♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And baby your love is gonna change me♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪And now I can see every possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Somehow I know that it’ll all turn out♪ ♪You'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪They say all’s fair in love and war♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪But I won’t need to fight it♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪We'll get it right and we'll be united♪ *'Yogi Bear: (Singing) ♪And I know that we can be so amazing♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And being in your life is gonna change me♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪And now I can see every single possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And someday I know it'll all turn out♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And I'll work to work it out♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Oh you know it'll all turn out♪ ♪And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪I said love love love love love love love♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Yeah, I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Mr. Baumann': The Barber Shop Quartet everybody. *(At Outside) *'Nyancy Chan': Hey, girl, what's that on your hair? *'Jane': I don't know? *'Nyancy Chan': water balloon in Jane's hair *'Jane': My hair! *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: You Make Me Feel So Young) *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young♪ ♪You make me feel as spring has sprung♪ ♪And every time I see you grin♪ ♪I'm such a happy individual♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪The moment that you speak♪ ♪I wanna go play hide and seek♪ ♪I wanna go and bounce the moon♪ ♪Just like a toy balloon♪ *'Hucklebrry Hound': (Singing) ♪Runnin' around the meadow♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪Pickin' up lots of forget me nots♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young♪ ♪You make me feel there are songs to be sung,♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪bells to be rung,♪ ♪and a wonderful fling to be flung♪ ♪And even when I'm old and gray♪ ♪I'm gonna feel the way I do today♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪'Cause you make me feel so young♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me young♪ ♪You make me feel as spring has sprung♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And every time I see you grin♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I'm such a happy individual♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪The moment that you speak♪ ♪I wanna go play hide and seek♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I wanna go and bounce at the moon♪ ♪Like a big balloon♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': ♪Because, you and I are just like a couple of tots♪ ♪Runnin' across the meadow♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me young♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel there are songs to be sung,♪ ♪bells to be rung,♪ ♪and a wonderful fling to be flung♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And even when I'm old and gray♪ ♪I'm gonna feel the way I do today♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Cuz you make me feel so♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪Man I just feel so♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *''Mr. Baumann': Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound everyone. *(At Outside) *'Billy Billions': Hey, kids, want a cupcakes? *'Gumball': Yeah! *'Billy Billions': cupcakes in Gumball, Darwin & Anais's face snickers You can't beat the classics! *'Gumball': Mmm... I'll say. *(At Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Cindy Bear and Desert Flower! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: '''Our Last Summer') *'Cindy Bear': ♪The summer air was soft and warm♪ ---- *'Malware': Indeed, Ben Tennyson, it is good.. to be Back! Major Events *Young Ben, Young Gwen Max Age 61, have unknowingly come up with $500. *Ignacius Baumann and Pakmar are friends from Bellwood and Undertown. *Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are join the Bugs Booms. Trivia *Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Julie Bennet, Kevin James, Hugh Jackman, Jeff Bergman, Benjamin Diskin, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Neil Ross, Brad Garrett, Marty Ingels, Frank Welker, Rob Paulsen, Mark Hamil, John C. Reilly, John Stephenson, Greg Berg, Grey DeLisle, Chris Edgerly, Casey Kasem, Jason Harris Katz, George Lopez, Bridget Mendler, Davis Cleveland, Tara Strong, Doc Brown, Jess Harnell, Charlie Adliner, Pat Musick, Kwesi Boakye, June Foray, Joe Alaskey, BJ Ward and John DiMaggio reprises their role as Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo, Peter Potamus, So-So, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King, Spook, Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Drippy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Ricochet Rabbit, Mr. Jinks, Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf, Augie Doggie, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots, Groove, Brain, Paw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Nibbles, Topo, Tom Cat, Secret Squirrel, Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Elsa, Angel, Mike Dog, Granny Sweet, Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog and Desert Flower from Yogi's Gang: The Great College Rescue. Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network productions